This study addresses itself to two quetions. The first is to ascertain what, if any, social background and attitudinal differences differentiate women making traditional occupational choices in the semi-skilled and blue-collar occupations. A second issue relates to the relative effectiveness of various kinds of training programs in facilitating the movement of women into nontraditional fields. Key research variables include: (1) extent of traditionalism in attitudes toward gender and family roles and its relationship to vocational choice-making processes and, (2) the influence of expectations on performance. Studying four cohorts of women prior to and upon exit from training programs, answers to these questions will be sought.